Bridge Over Troubled Water
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: On a mission Juvia has been abducted by a group of dark mages looking to exploit her powers in the worst ways possible. As she tries not to break, Gray tries to come to terms with his feelings for the woman while desperately trying to find her before its too late. TORTURE/VIOLENCE. Rating subject to change. I do not own Fairy Tail


It was supposed to be an easy mission and the only reason Juvia took it in the first place was because it required a Water Mage, her love rival had begged to go along as her rent was due soon and her team was taking a break from missions as they welcomed Lisanna back to the guild. It was supposed to be an easy mission and thats why it didn't make any sense to her when she found herself and Fairy Tail's resident Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia, laying in the dirt with three Dark Mages standing above them. Every inch of Juvia's body screamed in pain as she tried desperately to gain enough energy to use her magic again. The two Fairy Tail Mages had been sent to conquer a lake monster, they never expected to be ambushed. The tallest of the three mages leisurely walked over to the bluenette. She anxiously looked at her comrade, who was out cold. Her attention was brought back to the situation at hand when she felt a heavy boot on her stomach.

"Waddaya think boss? Should we take the rain girl?" A heavy bald man who was missing quite a few teeth asked.

"Why not take both?" A rather hyper and squirrelly man giggled for, behind him. A shadow reached out to wrap around the smaller man's throat as the cloaked figure above her spoke,

"I've explained already you idjit, we only need a Water Mage. What the hell would we do with the extra girl? Besides, we need a Mage with caster magic, not holder!" His deep voice rasped, the small man shook as the man's attention turned back to the powerless Water Mage below him.

"What do you think sweetheart?" He sneered. Juvia swallowed the bile rising in her throat before she spoke, loud and clear through the forest

"Juvia will come with you willingly as long as she can set off a distress signal for her comrade" she said with as much grace as she could muster. Juvia was not a fool, she knew how much the guild cared for Lucy, she was nakama. Night was falling and Juvia would never forgive herself if anything happened to the spirit mage. The cloaked man seemed to consider her offer for a moment before barking a laugh and nodding

"Alright. I will agree to your conditions" he mocked. Slowly, still drained of most of her magical energy, Juvia crawled on her knees to her fallen friend. She concentrated and used the last of her magic energy to set of the lacrima that would signal the guild. Hopefully she would be found in the next couple of hours, Juvia didn't want to think about the blonde laying out here alone at night. She knew whatever these men had in store for her wouldn't be pretty, but she was confident she could handle whatever tortures they had concocted better than the soft and bubbly blonde. It wasn't to say she wasn't tough, but back during Juvia's time with element four she had grown used to the constant abuse she received from her higher ups.

As soon as the lacrima beeped once, a pair of metal wrist cuffs were clamped around Juvia's wrist and she was hoisted up. The Water Mage followed docilely, she wasn't stupid, she knew Lucy's life would be in danger if she didn't. With that she tuned away from what may very well be the last sign of her that Fairy Tail would ever see.

* * *

Gray trooped through the forest along with the rest of Team Natsu, as soon as the distress signal had reached the guild hall the team had set out to find their fellow guild mates. Natsu was scowling, silent for once as he walked with a single minded intensity. Happy flew nervously around their heads as Erza led the way, searching for any sign of Lucy or Juvia. Gray would be lying if he said he wasn't worried, he knew both women were exceptional Mages and he didn't want to think about what could have caused them to send for backup. He didn't have to wonder for long, Natsu cried out as they noticed s small lump with blonde hair laying on the ground, a set of keys laying just out of her grasp.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried as he slid onto his knees, frantically shaking the girl

"Natsu stop shaking her! You aren't helping!" Erza snapped as she knelt next to Gray and Natsu. The three began a quickly escalating argument, just as Gray's fist was about to comment with Natsu's face a sound made them halt and turn towards their blonde friend. Slowly she sat up, rubbing her head

"...guys?" She asks hoarsely "what are you doing here?"

"You sent out a distress signal before you passed out. Lets get you back to the guild and find Wendy" Erza explained. A confused look crossed Lucy's face

"I never sent out a distress signal..." She said slowly. Before anyone could respond Gray stood up suddenly

"Where's Juvia?"

* * *

The blindfold was ripped off of the Water Mage's face as she stepped through the doorway. Inside the room were numerous machines, every single one had a torturous quality to it, as Juvia was roughly shoved into the room by the large bald man she had learned was called Terrance, she fell to the floor. The man with the hood slowly circled around her, taking in her appearance before yanking her up once more.

"How is it, sweetheart, that a water Mage can be made completely out of water? A better question would be why do they turn to flesh when their magic is taken away?" He inquired, his rancid hot breath on her face.

"My dear, we have been searching for a Water Mage for quite some time now. Do you realize the potential you have? If we can harness your magic, if we can learn it and contain it then no one would ever be thirsty again, there would be no more floods or droughts. But even more, the world would bow to me, the man who can flood the entire world with a snap of my fingers." He elaborated. Juvia glared as hard as she could at him

"Juvia cannot do that. No Water Mage has that much power. It will never work!" She spat. A chill ran down her spine as he laughed

"My dear you misunderstand, we will contain your powers. We don't need you, after we have what you want you can join your fellow Water Mages in the afterlife. Oh, and I must really thank you for being our final sacrifice. And may you rest in pieces"

Juvia maintained a cold expressionless face as she was strapped to a table, or at least she did until she heard the crackle of electricity make its way to her body. Her water body.

Then she felt terror, and pain, and then...nothing


End file.
